What's the Name of that Song? credits
Opening Titles * "What's the Name of that Song?" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producer: Dionne Nosek * Directed by: Victor DiNapoli * Written by: Luis Santeiro * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producers: Deborah Mayer, April Chadderdon * Starring the Muppets'™' of Sesame Street · Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Kevin Clash as Elmo · Eric Jacobson as Super Grover and Bert · David Rudman, Fran Brill, Carmen Osbahr, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Joey Mazzarino, Matt Vogel with Jim Martin, John Kennedy, Pam Arciero, Paul McGinnis * Also Starring The Cast of Sesame Street: Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Roscoe Orman * Special Appearances: Wayne Brady, Denyce Graves, Diana Krall, Patti LaBelle, Diane Schuur with Katie Couric, Dixie Chicks, Doug E. Doug, Fran Drescher, Gloria Estefan, Peter Jennings, Nathan Lane, Conan O'Brien, Liam Neeson, REM, Ben Stiller, Vanessa Williams * Muppet Segment Performers: Jennifer Barnhart, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean, Richard Hunt, Michael Huston, Camille Kampouris, James Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Laura MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Martin P. Robinson, John Tartaglia and Jim Henson, Frank Oz * Segment Directors: Steven Feldman, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone, Emily Squires * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Director of Photography: Randy Drummond * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Animation: Joey Ahlbum * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Jason Weber, Rollin Krewson, Constance Peterson, Victoria Ellis, Michael Schupbach, Jane Pien, Sarah Huraschi * Segment Composers and Lyricists: Christopher Cerf, Sara Compton, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Isaac Hayes, M. Holmes, Paul Jacobs, Ian Ellis James, Gail Sky King, Stephen Lawrence, Sonia Manzano, Kevin McKenzi, Joseph Modeliste, James Monaco, Jeffrey Moss, Arthur Neville, Leo Nocentelli, Dana Owens, David Porter, Gerry Porter, Joe Raposo, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles, Jon Stone, Kevin Weist * Associate Director: Leslie Williams * Stage Manager: Adam Matalon * VIdeotape Editor: John Tierney · Creative Bubble * Opening Animation: Tomoko Nakamura, Javier Gonzalez, Mark Trzepla * Post Audio Mixer: Mike Barrett · Burst * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Vocal Coach: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Child Talent Coordinator Theresa Anderson * Senior Production Coordinator: Jennifer Lauren Smith * Production Coordinator: Heather Dick * Production Associate: Karen Danchek * Location Manager: Keith Olsen * Music Assistant: Vicki Newman * Make-Up & Hair Stylist: Carol Barone * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Video Engineer: Tim Cereste * Studio Engineer: Howard Field * Audio: Jack Norflus * Audio Assistant: Jason Zampino * Camera: Jimmy O'Donnell * Utilities: Patrick Heffernan, Caleb Smith * Head Props: Steve Danenberg * Props Assistant: Chinyere Ryan * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggiero * Gaffer: Kerry Lombard * Head Electrics: Robert Martin * Electrics: Peter Boynton * Grips: Kelly Richardson, Stuart Ashby, Kit Benedeto * Manager of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Animal Wranglers: William Berloni Theatrical Animals, Inc. * Production Assistants: Tom Donohue, Mollie Dries, Mindy Fila, Daniel Gilbert, Rick Goetz, Carrie Haugh, Jon Higgins, Catherine Kwan, Ben Lehman, Lauren Macey, Elysa Marden, Ryan Tadeo, Devon Tutak * Production Interns: Annie Conway, Josh Dillard, Jennifer Hamburg, Margie Incorvaia, Iris Kolberg, Deepika Narasimhan, Dacia Patrick, Karla Posada, Joe Wachs, Sara Wolkowitz * Vice President, Education and Research: Rosemarie Truglio, Ph.D. * Assistant Director of Content: Anna Houseley * For The Jim Henson Company: Jill Colley, Janette Courts, Joey Roddy * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Jeff Holder, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steven Okin, David Pierce, Veronica Villarreal * For the Sesame Workshop: Tamra Seldin, Heather Hanssen, Peter MacKennan, Ellen Lewis, Ray Hammerman, Valerie Johnston, Rich Siegmeister * Executive in Charge of Production for the Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Special Thanks to Jack Maurin and the NYC Parks and Recreation Dept., Rose Annette Banks and the NYC Parks Special Events Dept., Thomson Hill Park, Joon Yu and Mothers Farm, Metropolitan Pacific Properties, The Community of Sunnyside Queens Closing Screens * The money that Sesame Workshop earns when you buy our licensed products is put back into Sesame Street and other educational projects. * Thanks for Helping! * Watch Sesame Street daily on your local PBS Channel. Copyright Screens * © 2004 Sesame Workshop. Sesame Street Muppets © 2004 Sesame Workshop. "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop" and their logos are trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. Kermit the Frog © 2004 the Jim Henson Company. All rights reserved. Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Musicals Category:Sony Wonder Category:Episode credits Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Warner Home Video